Intimate Mission
by MoronKing
Summary: This is my mission. I am to capture an S-rank ninja and extract information relating governmental issues between my village’s rivals by any means necessary. I am Umino Iruka, a chuunin from the Hidden Mist Village. My target: Hatake Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Intimate Mission**

* * *

_This is my mission._

_I am to capture an S-rank ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village and extract information relating governmental issues between my village's rivals by any means necessary._

_My name is Umino Iruka, a chuunin from the Hidden Mist Village._

_My target: Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

Iruka was shocked and surprised.

Surprised because the ninja he was suppose to abduct was a high ranked Anbu leader and is eighteen years old. The same age as Iruka!

You would've thought a genius like that could have seen through a simple henge by a beginning chuunin, huh?

That was what he thought. _BUT_ what a big shock he got when he easily slipped the sleeping drug into the Anbu's tea and he was knocked out in mere seconds after sipping it. Iruka had to take a few minutes poking the prone body and pinched himself to see if that really did happened.

"I can't believe it." Iruka muttered to himself, shaking his head. "And I thought all the ninjas in Konoha were strong."

He finished tying the last bind around Kakashi's wrist to the bed post. The Leaf ninja was still passed out. Seeing no reason to stay a girl anymore, Iruka dispelled the henge. He was back in his lean male form, still wearing the loose kimono he worn as a girl. He was preparing his weapons when Kakashi started to stir.

"Ungh, what…happened?" the silver-haired teen slurred as he slowly woke. He tried to raise his hand to his eye but found he couldn't. "What?"

Clearing his vision, he looked up to see that he had been tied to the bed by his hands in a candle-lit room. He was taking in the situation when Iruka made his presence known.

"So, you're finally awake." Iruka spoke coolly, though he was shaking nervously inside. He stepped forward to the weak light just enough for Kakashi to make out the outline of his face and the glint of the kunai in his hand.

Kakashi squint his left eye at the new person and went through his memory to try to place the familiar face. It clicked.

"Oh! The new servant girl." He responded, his voice bored and void of emotions. His left eye curiously trailed down Iruka's body and saw his flat chest from the loose robes. "Or should I say boy?"

Iruka was thankful of the dim lights hiding the blush on his face. He growled and pointed the tip of his kunai to his throat.

"Better watch your mouth or else I'll cut you a new one." He threatened in a low tone.

Kakashi was relieved that his mask was still in place, covering up his grin. He knew the other would surly go on with his threat if he saw. He did it ended up like this?

After collecting the secret treaty documents from Suna, he and his team set off to Konoha. They had to travel for two days straight and out of the bottom of his young Anbu's heart, he allowed his team to rest, and what a coincidence that they were able to find a peaceful tea house/motel on their way there.

Kakashi allowed his team to enjoy the luxury of drinking sake and flirting with the local girls. He preferred sipping tea by himself. That was until his eye caught a little critter. He found himself strangely interested when a brown-haired girl came in to serve his tea.

It was obvious to him that she had her eyes on him but he couldn't resist how cute she was for trying to be subtle. She stuttered quick apologies to him when she tripped and almost spilled the tea on him and he was amused. He was taken with her timid and clumsy advances.

Too bad he was too distracted that he didn't notice the suspicious-looking tea. Or the drug effect.

Well, can't say the outcome was bad, he thought positively. At least he still had his mask and his hitai-ate on.

"Where is the scroll?" Iruka demanded out of him, pushing the tip against his Adam's apple.

Kakashi didn't even flinch as the sharp object touched his skin. He just stared at chuunin with one eye. The emptiness of it sent a shiver down the young ninja's back but he tightened his grip. "Well?"

Kakashi lowered his eyelid in a bored expression. "Hm? Sorry, you were saying?"

That got on Iruka's nerve and he growled again. He pressed the kunai just deep enough to draw a line of blood. "Where is the scroll?" he hissed, satisfied when he saw Kakashi winced.

The Anbu bit back a pun and raised a brow to the brunette. "Now why would I tell you that?" he asked thoughtfully.

"If you value your life, you _will_ hand over the information_ now_."Iruka recited his lines in a controlled tone.

The older teen tipped his head to the side in an innocent, almost childish manner that had Iruka blinking twice. "But, if you kill me, won't that mean you'll lose that information?"

"…" Iruka started at the question. He had not thought of that. All his studies and sources told him that would usually get the information in less than a second after being captured. But the Hidden Leaf is different. He just didn't know how different.

"And even after I'm dead, you won't be able to find the scroll anyways. That's another lose." Kakashi added, conversationally. "Not to mention that my teammates would get suspicious of my disappearance and will automatically deliver the scroll immediately.

"And another thing, isn't it a bit late to attack us now? We're only about five to six hours away from out village. You could've done better attacking us two days ago."

As if being scolded, Iruka bowed his head as the insults hit him. He blushed in embarrassment at the more reasonable and obvious strategies he could've or should've done.

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped, fed up with the smart remarks. He pushed the kunai harder, causing the other to choke a little. "Now, will you give up and tell me or do I have to go further?" he demanded in a deadly calm tone, his face serious.

Kakashi stared at him again for a second, his expression also calm and empty.

"Never." He answered simply.

That caused Iruka to narrow his eyes but a smug look appeared on his face. "Guess I'll have to get rough."

Confused, Kakashi watched with caution at the other teen as he slowly got off him to stand at the edge of the bed. Though he looks calm and cocky, Iruka was panicking inside.

'Oh God! What am I gonna do?!" he inwardly cried. He searched through his memory for what his sensei had taught him. That didn't help so he moved to the advices he heard from some of his senpais. 'They say that most people will talk _in bed_. Well, he's on a bed. Next is to…'

Lost in thought, the Konoha Anbu decides to take his time examining his abductor. In the dim candle lit room, he could see that the maid who he found out is a he is still wearing the simple flower kimono. The lapel of his clothes was hanging loose against the thin shoulder, revealing evenly tanned skin.

Kakashi dragged his eye higher to the face. It would've been easier to push up his forehead protector and use his Sharingan to automatically memorize his enemy's face. As he stared at him, he noticed how young the person was. There's not much ninjas he faced that are around his age. And the kimono still looked fetching on him!

While he was lost in his own thoughts, Iruka rehearsed the plan again in his head and let out a nervous breath. He lifted his kunai to Kakashi's face again.

"Last chance, Copy Nin." He warned.

Kakashi inwardly tensed at the weapon but calmly narrowed his eyes. "Same answer."

Iruka twirled the kunai in his hand, gripped it and brought it down on him. The Leaf ninja ground his teeth as he felt the pressure of the tip pierced through his armor and reached through the thin cloth of his uniform. Except…

It didn't cut to his skin.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi demanded.

Iruka didn't respond. He was too concentrated on cutting the clothes without damaging the skin. When the sharp weapon was deep enough, he dragged it straight down his body and stopped just about his groin. When he's done, he tossed the kunai carelessly up so it stuck to the ceiling.

"Good." He said to himself, eyeing the perfect cut. Next he followed his senpai's instructions. "Now…"

Grabbing the edges of the split uniform, he pulled it open like a robe, exposing the Copy Nin's bare pale chest. He paused for a moment to stare at the flawless torso. A warm heat rose to his cheeks.

"Ahem. Not to interrupt but it's getting a little chilly, if you don't mind." Kakashi's cool voice dragged him back to the task in hand.

Annoyed by how calm Kakashi was, Iruka roughly ripped the rest of Kakashi's clothes. Now he's naked with only shreds of cloth on his arms and legs.

"W-whoa! Whoa! What the hell-!!" Kakashi gasped in surprise when he felt a hand grabbed his penis. Lifting his head, he could see the thin tan hand wrapped around him. His eye switched to the Mist ninja above him to see the smirk of satisfaction at his bewildered expression.

'Finally, he is learning his place.' Iruka thought, feeling strangely dominate and powerful. He likes it. Holding back a giggle, he maneuvered his hand up and down. The soft cock slowly hardened and became erect.

Kakashi hissed as his teenaged body reacted under the other's touch. 'Dammit! This is not the time, hormones!' he cursed his body as another delectable shiver went through him. 'Gods!'

As he worked the organ, Iruka couldn't help but be curious. He knew and heard the sex stories told by the guys but never really had the guts to try. Now as he's pumping the teen's penis, he can't help but noticed how…cute it is.

'It's so pale and light compared to my tan skin.' He compared thoughtfully, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the blushing tip. 'Wow! It turned pink.'

Still staring in wonder, his curiosity peeked when droplets of pre-cum starts to form on the tip. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"_If the hand-job doesn't work, then go a little further and give him heads. Usually it takes one suck for them to crack. And always remember: Don't let them cum." _

The words of his comrades echoed in his head. He knows what and how to do it but what he doesn't understand is this strange eagerness he was feeling. He wanted to taste the weeping cock.

'It looks like a hotdog with ice-cream on top.' He thought with a soft chuckle. 'What a weird combination. Still…they do say don't knock it till you tried it.'

Just as Kakashi thought he got his mind over matter with a mantra, Iruka enveloped his mouth over him.

'Remember the mission. Remember the mission. Ice. Cold. Winter. Cold. Freeze. Col-HOLY SHIT!'

"HOLY SHIT!!" he shouted, yelling at the top of his lungs and thrashed his body up. He snapped his head back as pleasure wrapped around his whole body.

Feeling the quick response, Iruka pushed down the hips and bob his head up and down, He was cautious at first, tentative but determined. Kakashi could feel and realized that whoever this assassin was, he has never done anything like this before in his young life. But that isn't stopping him from trying.

His slender fingers cradled the balls at the base of his staff while his tongue tasted the salty flavor of desire. The Copy Nin felt the edge of his teeth skimming lightly over sensitive places he never thought he had.

Kakashi spent a good portion of his life mastering himself and controlling both his mind and emotions. But nothing he did prepared him for this. Sex.

The Anbu groaned and tightened his grip to the binds on his wrists when Iruka circled him with his warm tongue. Hearing the passionate moans encouraged the chuunin. He raised his warm brown eyes at the face of his enemy, the white stone face now flushed with lust.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he tossed his head over the pillow, the action causing his hitai-ate to slip down and cover both his eyes. Now his entire face is covered. Iruka grinned around the engorged cock and moved more vigorously. His mouth loving the organ, tongue tasting the addicting milk and feeling the size of the enemy.

Closing his eyes, his lips hold the head of the penis and he gave a hard lollipop suck.

That did it.

"Aaahhh…!!" Kakashi came violently into his mouth.

Surprised, the Mist Ninja widened his eyes as hot cum surges into his throat. Reflexively, he swallowed. After a minute of harsh panting and being lost in a daze, Iruka unconsciously touched his lips. It was still wet with cum.

'Wow.' Iruka thought, still in a daze. His half-lid eyes peer down at his sticky fingers. He inwardly gasped. 'Oh no! I'm not supposed to let him cum! Stupid, stupid Iruka!!'

Kakashi was obvious of the other scolding himself. He was too busy trying to breathe again. His mind was numb with the buzz of the after effect. Every nerve in his body tingled with an electrical shock. And the first thing that came up to mind was 'I've gone blind, but I'm feeling pretty good.'

Back with Iruka, the poor chuunin decided to take a risk getting information out of the enemy again. He cleared his throat but his voice came out husky. "S-So, had enough? R-Ready to…talk,now…Anbu?"

He gave no response. Instead, all he could down was pant and gasp. After a couple of seconds of nothing, Iruka lost his temper again. With the hitai-ate still covering Kakashi's eyes, Iruka grabbed both sides of his mask to reveal a pair of pretty pink lips. They were parted with hot breaths puffing out.

"Well?" Iruka held his ear close to his mouth. He strained his hearing to catch just the nearly silent response.

"N-Ne…ver."

'Your choice.' Iruka thought as his annoyance pushed him to do plan B.

With the little knowledge he remembered, he grab hold of Kakashi's limp member and started to stroke it back to life. With his other hand, he licked his middle finger thoroughly. While the pale organ hardens, Iruka reached behind with his wet finger.

Cautiously, he traced his entrance, forcing himself to relax. Rubbing around the pink ring for a minute, Iruka started to feel something. Something pleasant stirring from the action. He closed his eyes in pleasure as his finger became bolder and bolder.

"Mm…mm…_Oh_!" he gasped when the tip of his finger entered him. Slowly he pushed deeper. "Ah…ah…mn!"

From where he lay, Kakashi still couldn't see due to the forehead protector, but his ears sure are getting a handful. Along with his libido. Where was his well-known genius brain when he needed it?

'Oh god! What the hell am I gonna do now?' he wonder and at the same time trying to handle the rare feeling of euphoria. Suddenly the good-feeling left. "Hey. W-what's going on?"

Iruka felt another shiver run through his back at the husky voice. It was a strangely attractive, breathlessly low, devilishly sexy voice. At least to him.

When Iruka thought he was prepared, 'Whatever that means', he straddle over Kakashi's body. Reaching down, he adjusted the slick tip of the Anbu's cock between his legs.

'Here we go.' Taking a deep breath, he lowered himself on the hard cock. "Ahh!"

Sheering pain ripped through the young chuunin like a wooden stake spitting splinters inside him. In agony, Iruka gripped the other's shoulders, sinking his nails into the thin cloth and flesh. He bit his lip but couldn't stop the whimper.

"O-Ow." He whined pathetically. Tears sprang to his tightly closed eyes.

On the other end, it was the opposite. Extreme tightness but a delicious grip surrounded him and enveloped him with warmth that he never thought he could feel again. He wanted more. He _needed_ more!

Though he was in pain, Iruka took it and grimaced at the older man. "S-So? W-What's..your…a-answer?" he gritted out through clench teeth. Grabbing the hitai-ate, he pulled it off his eyes. "Well!"

All his earlier intentions just flew out the window as he was confronted with a pair of blue and red eyes. It sent such a chill through him that he turned numb.

A cool silvery blue eye that resembles the purest crystal in the winter morning and a blood red eye the pierces through the soul as sharp as a finely sharpened blade. Both hold the same intensity that can take your breath away.

"I need you. _NOW_!" Kakashi growled his eyes burn with desire towards the brunette.

"S-Say what?!" Before he could get a full question out, Iruka found himself flat on his back. "?!"

Above him, Kakashi, without his mask or binds, gave the Mist ninja a slow inquiring look. He licked his lips and leered at him.

"Hello there." Kakashi smirked, his voice low and husky.

Confused, Iruka blinked up at him. He tried to move his arm only to see them being held down by Kakashi's hand.

"H-Hey! How did you got off the ropes?" Iruka demanded.

"Hm?" Kakashi lazily glance at his free hands. "Oh, those strings. Broke them a long time ago. About the time when you were sucking me dry."

"W-What?!"

The Mist ninja held his breath when Kakashi leaned his face close to his, their noses rubbing against each other. Sweat glides down his neck as Iruka realized he couldn't move. He stared into the mismatched eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Iruka tried to sound dangerous but came out a whisper.

Kakashi gave him a slow, sly smirk. "Returning the favor."

With that said, he pressed his lips on Iruka's. In surprise, Iruka accidently opened his mouth to gasp. Taking the opportunity, Kakashi slipped his tongue in and taste the youth's mouth.

"Mm! Stop it!" Iruka cried into his mouth, as their tongues play. Having never done this before, Iruka did the only logical thing he could think of at the moment and tried to push the tongue out of his mouth. Sadly, the only weapon at his disposal was his own tongue.

Feeling the small resistance, the Copy Nin took it as a challenge. Skillfully using his tongue as if it were a kunai, he dominated the naïve ninja. He could feel the other backing down and open to him. It gave the young Anbu power.

And a naughty idea.

'Oh no!' Iruka cried in his mind as he started to lose against the battle of tongues. It just gotten worse when his brain failed to comprehend the dangerous situation and instead, going along with the other's intension.

Kakashi hid a smirk when Iruka instantly submitted. With his mind occupied the young genius work on the body. His hands sneaked under the loose robe to the lean chest. He rubbed his palm against the smooth flesh but paused when he felt two little lumps.

Intrigued by the tiny buds, he teased and played with them until they were fully erected to the point of pain. Iruka shrieked into his mouth as he felt a jolt of pleasure spiked his drossy mind.

"Ahh!" he gasped, squeezing his eyes tight.

The chuunin was so absorbed with his upper half that he'd completely forgotten that Kakashi was still in him. And Kakashi hasn't forgotten that for a second.

'Damn! He's squeezing me with every little pant.' Kakashi reflected, marveled by the emotion being displayed on the innocent tanned ninja's face. He was as open as a book and Kakashi can't take his eyes off him.

"Damn, you're gonna make me explode!" Kakashi growled as he pulled his mouth away from the breathless Iruka.

"Wha?"

To answer his innocent question, Kakashi thrust his hips, pushing deeper into Iruka until he was rubbing against his prostate. Now the brunette noticed.

"W-Wait! Ahh!!" he screamed, throwing his head back and arched his body up. "Ah! No…don't move! Ooh!"

He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in to the hilt. With each thrust, be brushed against the sweet spot that has Iruka crying like a cat in heat.

"Yes. Yes!" Kakashi kept repeating, his hips speeding up. "Yes! Yes!"

"Haa! Ah! Ha!" Iruka moaned, matching the other's pace and beg for more. "Please. So good! Ooh!"

"Yes! Yes!"

They grabbed and clawed at each other to find their releases. When they finally coame to the end of the white tunnel, they were left with a sense of inner balance and unity.

"_Aaahhh_!!" Iruka cried out one last time as he reached white-blindness and then fade to black. "_Ooh_."

* * *

A long while later, Kakashi slowly regained consciousness and felt drained yet satisfied at the same time. Blinking his eyes, the young Anbu winced as a headache hits him. This always happens when he over used his Sharingan.

'That explains why I'm feeling so weak.' He thought quickly closing his right eye and groped the wall for a light switch. When he found it, a small yellow bulb brightened up the room just enough for him to for him to see his surroundings. "Hello, what's this?"

He gazed down at the tan body under him, the unknown ninja who had his way with him. Or more like, Kakashi turned the tables on him and took advantage of the younger ninja himself. Under the dim light, Kakashi studies the other's face.

For every ninja, they are trained to be light sleepers so when an enemy is about to approach, they would sense it. But gazing at the peaceful face in front of him, he wouldn't believe that the teen could be a ninja.

Experimentally, he raised his hand to poke a finger on the tan cheek. Dark brows wrinkled together and the attractive mouth pursed to a pout. How cute. Kakashi grinned in the dark as he resisted the childish urge to poke on.

Iruka made a move to snuggle closer to the warmth AKA Kakashi, causing the Konoha ninja to remember one important fact.

He was still inside him.

Testing his hips a little, Kakashi slowly pulled out of the tight space; although he really wanted to stay as they were. He was almost out when Iruka started to stir in his sleep, whimpering from pain or absence, Kakashi wasn't sure. He hoped for the latter when Iruka subconsciously lifted his hips to prevent him from leaving.

He ran a hand over the bare tan leg, settling the sleeping ninja at ease. When he's fully out, the pale blue eye curiously watch as white substance leaked out of the other's entrance. He didn't have a enough time to examine it more closely as his internal clock told him that it's near due time for them to leave.

Getting off the bed without waking Iruka, Kakashi first grabbed his fallen forehead protector and covered his Sharingan eye. When that's on, he moved to hide his face with the mask. Next are clothes. Making his way to the closet, he was lucky to find two spare yukatas. Along with a bag stuffed with ninja gear and weapons.

'So he's from the Hidden Mist Village.' Kakashi confined, holding up the hitai-ate with the four squiggly lines that indicates mist.

Stripping off his shredded Anbu uniform, he quickly put on the yukata and swung on the enemy's backpack. When he's ready, he moved towards the body on the bed. Pulling off the soiled kimono, he used it to wipe off the mess off the other as best as he can. When he was done, he dressed Iruka in the other spare yukata.

Lifting the smaller teen in his arms, he was surprised and somewhat relieved that the other still has a feminine appearance despite not changing so his team wouldn't question him. He was very please when the dark-skinned boy snuggled deeper in his hold. As he went out of the room, Kakashi held an air of "I just got laid".

Walking down the stairs, he came to a pitiful sight of his teammates sprawled around the lobby with empty sake bottles around them. Stopping at the closest one, Kakashi firmly nudges his side. He received a groan and a look of a hangover. Kakashi, being the squad leader, felt no sympathy.

"Wake the others up. We leave in ten minutes." He ordered in his usual neutral tone. Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and went to wait outside.

While he waited exactly ten minutes for his team to get their act right, he toyed with Iruka's long hair. They came out groggily and stared at him in confusion. Kakashi just look at them indifferently, a finger still twirled with a lock of Iruka's hair. The team switched their eyes from their stoic leader to the "girl" in his arms to him again.

"Now that you're done, let's go." the Copy Nin ordered out, getting up. "I want to get home before noon."

"Um, Captian?" a naïve Anbu member spoke up. "Who's the girl?"

Kakashi let out an impatient huff and glared at him. "If you must know, this is my fiancée. Now that you know, we're leaving. Now!" with that said, he dashed forward down road towards Konoha, leaving behind his dumbfounded squad.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2:

Warm rays tickled his cheeks, drawing the young chuunin out of his sweet slumber. Moaning softly, Iruka raised his hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mm, what time is it?" he murmured to himself, reaching out to grab his alarm clock on his nightstand. But when his hand met air, did he sense that disturbance.

He abruptly sat up with wide eyes and examined the small room. It was very bare with only the bed and a table. There were no windows and a single door that is most likely the exit.

Cautiously, he swung his legs off the bed to get up. He instantly fell to his knees when his legs gave out and the dull pain on his backside throbbed.

"Oow!" he whined, rubbing his lower back. Trying to walk a second time, he went to the table where his chuunin uniform is neatly folded in a pile along with his hitai-ate. His bag with weapons was missing though.

'No surprise.' He thought glumly. 'The only explanation I can think up of is that I'm captured.'

Suppressing the urge to mope in humiliation, Iruka stripped off his clean robes and shrugged on his Mist chuunin uniform. He then dug into one of his many pockets to pull out his hair band and tied up his hair into a high ponytail. He finished off with his forehead protector.

Once he's done dressing, he took a breath and walked towards the door. Iruka was not surprised to see two armed Anbus guarding outside for him. One with a dog mask turned to examine him. Iruka tried to flinch under the other's gaze.

'Is he…leering at me?' Iruka felt slightly violated instead of threatened.

"Ready?" the 'Dog' asked. Iruka nodded. "Good. Put this on and follow us."

Obediently, Iruka took the blindfold and covered his eyes. When the cloth is secured, he felt the Anbus to each of his sides took his arms and teleported. His feet touched solid ground and Iruka was firmly pushed to a seat.

"That will be all. You may leave." A low, gruff voice spoke and the presence of the two Anbus disappeared. "You may remove the blindfold now."

Doing so, Iruka's eyes met a dangerous-looking man. He is largely built, muscles hidden underneath a thick black trench coat. His face is not very appealing to look at either. Cuts and slashes all over his mean hard face with a cold look in the eyes.

'He's an interrogator.' Iruka thought instantly, his body tensing.

Ibiki saw this and smirked cruelly. It's always best to let your prey know what he's up against. That makes it so much easier to get out answers.

"Let's make this short and get on with our lives." Ibiki started. He placed one callused hand on the table in between them and glared down at him. "Just answer all of my questions and you won't get hurt."

Iruka could feel fear slithering it's way in his spine but the other don't know was that Iruka always do his job. Whatever he learned through training, he uses it.

'_When you are captured by the enemy and they demand you to sin, what do you do?' _

'Play dead.' Iruka glared back at Ibiki with a stubborn expression.

The interrogator saw this too and sighed. "I thought you would be smart but I guess you'll be difficult."

He took his hand off the table and towered over the young chuunin. He grinned.

"Just to let you know, I'm known as a sadist."

* * *

_Two hours, fifteen minutes and twenty six seconds later_…

"I have to admit, I'm impressed that you are able to hold up this long." Ibiki smirked, admiration in his hoarse voice. Iruka was slumped over the chair, breathing harshly with sweat dripping down his pained face. "But the big question is…can you last?"

Still heaving, Iruka glared up at him under his eyelids. "Bring it on."

Just when Ibiki was about to go down his list of more painful methods, the door knocked. Turning their attentions to the sound, they watched as it opened and revealed…

Iruka's jaw dropped.

The scary interrogator just casually glace at him. "Can I help you, Kakashi-san?"

The pale teen, dressed in his jounin uniform, leaned lazily against the door jab. His mask and hitai-ate hiding his face. His exposed eye lingered over the small room, pausing at the shocked Iruka long enough to give him a quick wink before turning to Ibiki. Iruka clicked his teeth shut.

"Actually, Ibiki-san, since you've been doing this for more than an hour, I decided to lend you a hand." He smiled with his eye. "Oh, and the Hokage wants to you."

Kakashi must have been acting out of character because even Ibiki raised a surprised yet curious brow. He gave a careless shrug. "Be my guest."

"Why, thank you." Kakashi nodded to him, switching places with Ibiki.

"I'll give you an hour." The scarred man said over his shoulder.

"Great. Just fifty more minutes than what I need." The young jounin waved playfully at him as he closed the door behind him. He turned to face Iruka. "Miss me?"

The Mist ninja just narrowed his eyes, instantly wary of the other. Thought they had spent the night together, he was still unpredictable.

'We spent the night together.' The words took a second to process through his brain and a dark blush spread to his face. 'What am I saying? That makes it sound as if we're lovers!'

Kakashi saw the blush and grinned slyly behind his mask. He swayed his way in front of the chuunin. "Two hours, huh?" he said in conversational tone. "That's a record in his book. You're a tough cookie."

"I won't talk." Iruka warned him, his eyes dared him to try.

The older male ignored the harsh tone and leaned closer to him intimately. Iruka started.

"Aw, how can I get to know you then?" he said in a childish way, pouting behind his mask. Iruka stared at him as if he was crazy. Suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of jounin's head. "Oh well, I guess we have to skip a few steps."

"What are you- mmhn!" his yelp was muffled as Kakashi pressed his masked lips against his.

As a reaction, Iruka grabbed hold of the other teen's shoulders in an attempt to push him off but Kakashi has already wrapped his arms around the surprised chuunin and swung him around, slamming his captive's back on top of the table.

Ripping his mouth away, Iruka glared up at him.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled angrily.

Kakashi gave him an innocent look, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Well, since you don't want to get to know each other through talking, I'll just get you know your body instead." He replied as if it's obvious and logical. He tapped his bottom lip with his index finger thoughtfully. "In most romance novels, the lovers always 'understand' each other through intercourse."

Iruka stared at him incredibly, his jaw dropped. He's starting to believe that this person is truly insane. Then yelled, "And you think that would work in real life?!"

He shrugged. "Not really. But it's a good start."

He winked seductively.

Iruka paled.

"Now if we can get back to the matter in hand. We do have less than an hour."

Just as he finished uttering those words, Iruka used all his strength to shove the jounin off him. Kakashi fell back with a surprised yelp. While he was trying to comprehend the situation, Iruka has already hopped off the table and ran to the door.

Getting up, the Copy Nin made his way towards the brunette who was struggling with the door knob. When he saw the ninja prowling towards his way, Iruka abandoned the door and circled around the table. Kakashi followed close behind.

They chased around the table about five cycles before they stop to a stare-down contest; facing across from one another with the wooden table in between them. One glared with annoyance in hopes of discouraging the other who's staring back with determination and mirth.

After staring at each other for a while, the masked teen surprised the Mist ninja by suddenly smiling cheerfully at him, his single exposed eye crinkled to a happy arch.

"As much as I am enjoying this – and I really do, but I have to cut this game short." He announced.

"What?" Iruka wondered what he was talking about.

In a blink of an eye, he was face to face with Kakashi.

"Waahh!"

"Caught you."

* * *

The young man who appears older than his original age sighed in exasperation as he walked down the same hall where he left his fellow ninja with the prisoner in the interrogation room. Just when he thought he could enjoy an early day, he was informed that Kakashi wasn't assigned to do the interrogating today.

"That bastard better have a damn good reason for pulling this stupid stunt." He grumbled under his breath.

When he stopped in front of the door, his hand paused right before he inserted the key.

'Was that a thump?' he wondered, waiting for another sound. When none came, he shrugged it off and unlocked the door. 'Let's see if Hatake at least got a name out of him.'

Once he opened the door, he was greeted with chaos. The little furniture that were in the room - a chair and a table - are now scattered everywhere as if a bomb had been dropped at the site before him.

"Aw, c'mon down here. How could I get to know you, if I can't reach you?"

"Don't get any closer you, you damn pervert!"

The number one interrogator of Konoha gently closed the door, took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before opening the door again. Yep. It was still there.

Stuck on the top corner of the room like a spider was the Mist ninja. And he is holding what looks like a wooden leg from the destroyed chair in on hand. Under him is Kakashi, whose known o be the youngest, deadliest, serious ninja in all of Konoha, holding his arms out to the enemy as if to catch a cat stuck in a tree.

"I just want to get to know you!" Kakashi cooed the cheesy line; a grin could be heard from his oddly cheery tone.

"Back! Don't come near me!" Iruka ordered, waving the chair lag dangerously.

'The younger teen must've gotten a few good hits,' Ibiki thought when he saw the tiny lumps on the Anbu's head. 'Too bad that didn't stop him.'

By now Kakashi had finally got Iruka in his arms and wasn't planning to let him out of his embrace. The brunette growled loudly, trying to claw his way out to no avail. He spotted Ibiki looking dumbfounded.

Iruka reached out to him. "Help! Please! I'll tell you everything, just help me!!"

All Ibiki could do was stare as the chuunin starts confessing.

"I was sent by the Hidden Mist Village to interfere with any alliance treaty between our enemy villages!"

And even though he gave out the answer they wanted, he didn't stop there.

"My name is Umino Iruka. Age 18. Born on May 26. Gemini. Blood type O. I'm 178cm and 66.2kg!" he shouted all in one breath, squealing the last word as when Kakashi touched him somewhere inappropriate.

"What's your favorite food?" the Copy Nin took the opportunity to ask.

"RAMEN!"

Having enough of this farce, Ibiki decides to cut this party short. He clapped his hands loudly.

"All right, Kakashi, that's enough." His hoarse voice caught both the ninja's attention. From under the older teen's arms, Iruka had a happy and relieved expression, looking at the usually frightening man as if he was an angel sent to his rescue. While on top, Kakashi is sending him death glares with a childish pout behind his mask. "We got what we need so report to the Hokage."

Kakashi tightened his hold around the panicked chuunin. "Aww, why don't you go tell him and _I'll_ stay here and watch the prisoner?" he gave him the 'puppy-dog eyes', rubbing his cheek against Iruka's head as if he was a dog that he found and wants to keep.

Ibiki, being the highly-trained interrogator, refused to let his emotions show on his face. Even though he felt like dropping his jaw at the thought-to-be impossible sight.

"Pwease?' he actually stuck out his bottom lip.

The older man wasn't moved by the action. He took a couple of steps forward, grabbed Iruka by the back of his collar and picked him up off the ground like an animal and held him away from Kakashi's hold.

"Ack!" Kakashi gasped with his hands empty. When the scarred man gave him a stern look and a curt command, the young Anbu just crossed his arms with a huff and stomped out. "Stingy baldy."

Alone with the prisoner, Ibiki opened his mouth to order the other to follow him only to find arms around him.

Iruka hugged him. Just went up and wrapped his arms around the man and gave him a _hug_.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the small brunette repeated with gratitude in a one breath.

Feeling very awkward and out of place, the interrogator daintily patted the crying boy on the head before prying him off.

"Okay, enough of that." He coughed into his fist to his embarrassment. "Follow me."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"So it was the Hidden Mist who was behind the ambush." The old man took a puff out of his pipe and sigh as one of his best ninjas reported to him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded dutifully.

"Hmm." He blew out a cloud of smoke. "Good job, Kakashi. Now I'll send word to the leader of Mist and settle this matter once in for all."

"And what of the prisoner, sir?"

The Hokage looked over his scrolls while easily answered, "I'll have Ibiki send him to a secure jail location."

Trying to keep the eagerness from his voice, Kakashi spoke up. "May I suggest watching over him myself, Hokage-sama? To make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious or kill himself?" he added for good measure.

The old man paused for a moment from his message to give the idea a thought. "That does seem more humane and we don't want to create more reason to cause a war." He gave the Anbu a thoughtful look, his tone becoming more casual than official. "But are you sure you want to take the job? You just got back from a three-day mission and you are most likely exhausted."

Kakashi squared his shoulders and straightened his back. "I can handle it."

Just one look at the teen's determined eye and he already knew that he couldn't talk the stubborn child out of it. He sighed in defeat.

"Granted. Go inform Ibiki of your new task and report out." He ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Alone, the old man tapped his pipe against his chin in thought.

"He must be interesting if he was able to make him giggle."

* * *

"I will explain the rules to you once. You will be placed under my charge. I will be with you 24/7 but during the times that I will not be present with you, you will be forced to wear a chakra-brace around your ankle. It will prevent you from escaping without me knowing in a distance of 10 feet. At the same time, traps your chakra so you would not summon and/or use ninjutsu at all."

Discouraged, iruka absently nod at the monotone explanation his new tormentor, whom he wants to be referred to as Kakashi by him. Barely hearing a word being said, the young Mist-Nin was contemplating about his situation while obediently following Kakashi.

'What am I going to do? How can I escape now with the Copy Nin on my back?!' While Iruka was drowning in his distress, he didn't notice the subtle glances he was getting from a certain eye. 'I am such a failure!'

"We're here."

"Huh?" Pulled out of his thoughts, Iruka faced a door. He hadn't realized that they had stopped. "Oh."

Beside him, Kakashi inserted the key and opened the door. When he motioned for Iruka to step in first, the brunette hesitantly looked at the dark hallway to the pale ninja before stepping in. A quiet click of the switch and brightened up the apartment.

It's a modest size bachelor pad: small kitchen, bathroom, a roomy living room and one bedroom. It is mostly bare; just a plain couch, low table and a picture frame or two somewhere. Everything was clean; not the obsessively-compulsive type of clean but a scarcely, almost abandoned type of clean.

The rest of the rooms were the same: used but mostly left alone. Iruka, being the curious youth he is, couldn't help but examine the home of the infamous Hatake Kakashi. They say that a person's name shows their personality. And looking at the somewhat empty apartment, Iruka realized something.

'It doesn't look so different from mine.' He thought to himself, his face fell sadly. A shiver crawled up his arm and he snapped his head to the side where Kakashi was watching him closely.

The younger teen nearly choked on air when he met his eye. There was so much intensity in lifeless expression. He vaguely wondered if Kakashi was angry at him or something.

While in retrospect, Kakashi was nervously waiting for a reaction. He had no idea of what to expect when he allowed the cute hostage into his home. Or lack of a home.

Under the intense gaze, Iruka looked away with a blush. "It's…uh, nice?"

Taking that as a satisfied compliment, Kakashi's eye smiled and he beamed at the bemused chuunin. Hooking his arm around his, he dragged the younger man around the small apartment.

"Let me give you the tour." He said cheerfully.

Iruka swore he has never met such a strange person in his life. One second he looks like he was about to kill him and then he transformed into this goofy kid with a loose screw. If he had not known of Kakashi's reputation as a dangerous enemy, he would have thought he was just insane. Plain and simple.

Yet, for some reason or another, Iruka doesn't feel scared or threatened by his presence. In fact, it's actually…_pleasant_ to be in his company.

"And this is the bathroom," Kakashi switched on the light.

The room was only big enough for two people, there's a rectangular tub with a shower connected to it, a sink and a toilet. From top to bottom is all white from the ceramic tiles to the shag carpet by the tub with the exception of a plastic, green, dog-print shower curtain.

"And speaking of a bath," Kakashi continued slyly as he moved closer to the oblivious chuunin, "You really need one."

Before he knew it, Iruka felt cool hands under his shirt, touching his chest in a way that made him weak in the knees and gasp.

"Ah! W-What are you…ah- doing?" he gasped out, his eyes falling to half-lids. His shirt was pulled off.

"Just like I said, giving you bath." Kakashi replied casually, almost cheerfully. His eye gloried the perfectly tan chest as his hands worked on the zipper.

When Iruka could finally get his mind straight, he was stripped down to his birthday suit. He gasped and flung his arms around in a desperate attempt to cover himself. When that plan failed, his eyes caught the only cover that could be used to shield his naked body from the perverted eye.

The shower curtains.

With naked speed, he jumped into the tub and pulled the curtains over him, trapping himself into the tiny space. From behind the curtains, his body shivered from the cool breeze or the thought of Kakashi pouncing, he was not quite sure.

Iruka had been very certain the silver-haired man would have ripped aside the curtains and pounce on him in an instant but was surprised when the room remained silent with the faint sound of water dripping from the sink. And the roaring pulse of his pounding heart.

Just when he was about to believed nothing was going to happen, the chuunin started when he heard a noise. He leaned against the plastic-thin wall and strained his ear to hear the soft rustling of something he couldn't identify. While he was concentrating on what it could be, he failed to notice the presence behind him.

Only when the showerhead sprayed hot water at him that he finally realized Kakashi was standing right behind him. Grabbing the edge of the shower curtain, the brunette tried to make a run for it but was stopped by a lean, pale arm blocking his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" the playful tone stopped Iruka at the spot. He hesitantly raised his eyes to the grinning face over his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind, over the sudden fear, he noticed that Kakashi was stripped of his clothes - _and mask _- except for a very small towel around his waist. "You still haven't had your bath yet."

"W-What are you going- Eep!" Iruka shrieked when he was pushed to face the hot spray.

Kakashi reached for the shampoo and starts to scrub Iruka's hair. Feeling long fingers in his hair, Iruka jumped. Instinctively, he tried to pull away from the hands but the fingers in his locks started to move and massaged his sensitive areas.

Iruka felt like he's losing energy and slowly became relaxed. His eyes lowered in content as pleasure tingled through his head.

From behind, Kakashi was proud of himself and pleased with the reaction he was getting. All the years of socializing with his dogs finally paid off for this very moment. The Copy Nin almost burst into a fit of giggles when he heard Iruka purred in pleasure. He was able to swallow it down but it pooled down to his lower region and he could feel himself turning hard.

After a few more blissful minutes of scrubbing his hair, Kakashi trailed his hands down to his chest. Still soapy from the shampoo, the hands rubbed against the skin, whipping away the sweat and grim but at the same time, doing more.

The Mist ninja almost protested when he felt the magical hands leave his head but moaned when the pleasure moved to his body. The fingers played with his dark nipples until they peaked to crowns. Another tingle spread through his body.

"My, my, you sure have been a _dirty_ little boy." Kakashi whispered teasingly against his ear.

When the words reached his mind, Iruka snapped out of his daze and inwardly fought to resist. It was not easy. "E-Enough. I-I'm done. I'm c-clean!" he was able to gasped out when Kakashi pinched his erect nipples. "P-Please. No more."

Kakashi pouted from behind and pulled Iruka closer against his chest. "Not yet. I have to clean just _ONE_ more spot."

Without warning, his large hand wrapped around his semi-erect member and started to pump it. The suds from the soap provided the lubrication for his fingers to slide easily over the flesh, and at the same time, create friction.

"Ah! Let go!" Iruka ordered but his voice broke and came out weak. He reached down to pull the hand away but couldn't find the strength. "Ooh!"

The Copy Nin couldn't help but smile a feral smile at the chuunin's brave effort to resist him. He massaged the now hard length, rubbing his thumb over the tip of the head and lightly pulled back the thin layer of skin. Iruka cried out.

"Oh, yeah. Can't forget this spot." Using the towel around his waist, he thrusted his hips forward to Iruka's backside, his own hard-on rubbing between the globes with the cloth between them. "Have to clean every inch of you."

The brunette wasn't listening to him anymore. His mind was so lost in utopia, he could barely see. With one hand teasing his nipple, the other jerking him off and a hard cock rubbing against his entrance, Iruka was losing his mind.

"Oh! Oh! Ah! Mmn!" He moaned and mewled, electric shocks going everywhere through his body. Heat was boiling inside of him. He was about to blow. "Please! Ah, I…I'm g-gonna- _oh_!!"

"Go ahead." Kakashi whispered lovingly in his ear. He nibbled on the sensitive area around Iruka's lobe. "Let yourself go"

And just as he commanded, he cum in that second, spilling his seeds all over the white tub.

Iruka couldn't understand what was going on around him. All he knew was all he could see was pure white before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He lost conscious.

Kakashi tightened his hold around the younger teen just as he fell limp. His other arm was planted on the wall to support both of them since his legs were shaky too. The sight of the other climaxing made him cum over his towel.

A smug look was still on his face as he watched the water wash away the evidence of their intimacy.

"Better clean us up properly before we get sick." He said to the sleeping teen in his arm. Pushing aside the dark hair from Iruka's face, he hugged him close, listening to the beat of their hearts over the shower.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Iruka awoke, again disoriented and dazed. The rays of the sun warmed his skin. He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling, trying to focus on his surroundings. He wasn't on the cold, hard ground of a dungeon but a soft and warm bed.

He wasn't in that underground prison but the empty bedroom of Kakashi. And next to him was the source of his warmth that felt like the most comfortable spot he has ever been.

Testing his muscles, he tried to see if he could move it. With shaky arms, he pushed himself to a sit-up position. Dark brown eyes skimmed down on the light blue pajamas he was wearing but does not recall when he put it on.

He blinked in confusion at the soft material and noticed an arm resting around his waist. Iruka wasn't even surprised when he saw Kakashi lying next to him. But he was surprised and became short of breath by the angelic sight of the sleeping man.

'At least I found the source of my great sleep.' Iruka thought ironically, staring at the deadly ninja snoozing peacefully next to him. On impulse, Iruka raised one slender hand to brush the silvery locks and was rewarded with a tiny whine for more. He nearly giggled. 'Just like a puppy.'

Cold realization hits him in an instant that made him freeze. 'What am I doing?!' his brain screamed out at him as if it caught him cheating. 'What am I doing petting him? HE's THE ENEMY!! I'm supposed to be a ninja! How could I let him do such…such..._immoral _things to my body?!'

When the words registered to his brain, his face darkened with a blush. Perverted thought and scene from the shower replayed in his mind, causing his whole body to flush and stirred his loins.

"Eep!" he squeaked like a mouse, pressing his hands over his lap. Silently chanting a mantra in hopes of calming his young hormone-driven body and clear his head.

'I need to escape.' That was his main goal and he's going to do everything in his disposal to achieve it. He examined the room. 'Not much but a shelf of orange books, some photographs and a closet.'

His eyes spotted a small window on the other side of the room and his heart soared. Carefully picking up the arm around his waist, he prayed that the other man won't wake up. Surprisingly, he barely reacted to the small action; whined a little when his source of heat was gone but just snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Iruka held back from sighing in relief and slowly swung his legs to the side. His foot jerked in the air when he touched the cold floor. It took a moment for his to adjust and soon he was on his feet. Quickly but stealthy, he sneaked towards the door.

Just as he was about to touch the window, warning bells rang in the back of his head. Feeling uneasy, Iruka backed away from the innocent looking window and squat his eyes at the latch. He saw a thin, clear wire.

'Shit.' Iruka cursed inwardly. 'I should've known it couldn't be this easy.'

With his first try down, he moved to the hallway. Luckily the door wasn't locked and Iruka easily found the exit. His future looked bright again as he was mere inches from the door. He reached out his hand to grab the knob.

But…

_**Tug.**_

…he tripped.

And landed face first to the ground with his out stretched hand still just inches away from the door. Groaning at his now bruised nose, he stiffly looked up at the door and gazed at it with longing. Pathetically, he tried to crawl towards the door, his hand still reaching.

But again, felt a tug around his ankle.

Alerted, he snapped his head around to look at his ankle which is currently floating in the air by unknown forces. For a second, he just stared at his floating foot and then something clicked his memory.

"_You will be forced to wear a chakra-brace around your ankle. It will prevent you from escaping without me knowing in a distance of 10 feet."_

Remembering it all now, Iruka slump his shoulders in defeat. With no other ideas of escapes, he went back to the room but stopped when his stomach starts to grumble. He put a hand on his tummy and realized he hasn't eaten since the morning before yesterday.

Making a short detour, he walked into the small kitchen Kakashi showed him yesterday. In the kitchen, it was the same as the rest of the apartment: white, clean and empty.

Iruka found the refrigerator and opened it. To his shock and horror, it was nearly empty with only a carton of eggs, two ripe tomatoes, and leftover meat.

'How could a deadly jounin live in these conditions?' was the thought that came to Iruka's mind and he subconsciously react to his inner "mother-hen" instincts Something he inherited from his mother.

Gathering everything useable in the small fridge, he placed them on the counter and browsed around for more items. He found a pale-blue apron, a pan and a spatula. He also found a half a loaf of bread.

Rolling up his long, pajama sleeves, he tied up his hair with a stray rubber band, and went to making breakfast.

Snuggling deeper into his mattress, Kakashi was slowly woken by an uncommon but delightful smell. He turned to his side to hug pillow and tried to go back into slumber but his stomach objected, drawn to the wonderful scent.

He first ignored it but couldn't when his mid-section let out a low rumble. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up and got off the bed. Still half-asleep, his feet automatically lead him towards the smell. He paused at the door, one hand scratching behind his head and yawn.

Lifting half and eye-lid, Kakashi was greeted by something he'd never expected in his life. It stopped his heart.

Iruka is still in his blue pajamas and an apron, in front of the stove with a pan and spatula in his hand. There were practically flowers and butterflies around him. When Iruka felt eyes on him, he looked over his shoulders to see Kakashi at the door opening, staring dumbfounded at him in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

An unconditional blush rose to his cheeks as he was caught.

"Ak! Um, I was-…just, uh…breakfast!" Iruka blurted out the words that made no sense, embarrassing him even further. "I-I mean, I made…breakfast."

Kakashi continue to stare at him, not responding. Iruka fidgeted under his unmoving stare and tried to avoid it by busying himself with the pan.

"I-I didn't found much, s-so I made omelet." He tried to keep his voice casual but couldn't help the light waver. Taking the two plates, he carried them to the small kitchen table. "I didn't poison it if that's what you think!"

When Iruka raised his voice, it snapped Kakashi out of his daze and broke into a goofy grin. "Oh, no, no, no. I wasn't thinking that." Kakashi laughed in reassurance as he took a seat across from Iruka. "It looks delicious."

It was true. Compared to the army dinner packs, take-outs and food pill, Iruka's homemade omelets are gourmet in his book.

Another blush rose to Iruka's cheeks at the compliment. "I-It's nothing, really." He said bashfully and picked up his fork.

Kakashi did the same thing and the two ate in silence but very aware of the other's presence the whole time. While they ate, Iruka couldn't help but be wary yet curious of why the other ninja was smiling.

Obviously, Kakashi was giddy with happiness when he realized it's been so long since he had a homemade breakfast. Or get to smile at someone from across the table.

It was warm again.

At least, for the while.

* * *

"Now don't worry. I'll just be gone for a few hours. Not very long. Three, four hours tops." They were currently in the middle of the streets at the market shops. Kakashi was planning to take Iruka around town but was suddenly called to duty.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head." Kakashi cooed, patting Iruka's hands into his own. He's been holding his hand since they'd left the house. Inwardly, Iruka wondered if this was regulation or he was just trying to hold his hand.

The latter thought caused the brunette to shyly duck his head and blush. Kakashi saw this and grinned wider behind his mask at how adorable he was.

"Here." Kakashi left a handful of money in Iruka's hand. "Go pick out whatever you want for dinner and I'll make it later."

Blinking at the strangeness of the conversation, he nodded dumbly at the overly-happy jounin.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Couldn't hold back any longer, Kakashi surprised the younger teen when he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a bear hug. Before Iruka could react to the unfamiliar touch, he was already gone. "I'll see you soon."

Standing by himself on the streets, Iruka was dumbfounded. It took him a few minutes to process what just happened in his mind. He looked down at the money in one hand, a grocery bag in the other and let out a bemused sigh.

'They never explained what to do in this type of situation at the academy.' Iruka thought humorlessly. It was then did he felt eyes on him and noticed that the villagers around him were staring at him. Some with surprised but most were curious.

Iruka flushed in embarrassment and quickly merged with the crowd. Strangely enough, Iruka went shopping and got stuff for dinner. But what really surprised him was how natural it felt to him. The shop keepers were welcoming, the villagers were friendly some even said hello to him, and it felt completely natural. Almost comforting.

'Though I shouldn't be surprised.' Iruka scolded himself for letting his guard down. 'If I had my weapons and hitai-ate, they wouldn't be treating me like this. But…'

Iruka cast a look of envy at the smiling, bustling crowd. 'Even the people at my village aren't this kind.'

And it was the truth. While Iruka was completely loyal to his village and serving his missions, he would be lying if he said it was perfect. Poverty ran high in Mist. With its lack of transportation and communication, the country was economically low. How most would describe the relationships between their villagers would be hostile.

Iruka sighed at that depressing thought and turned to the direction to Kakashi's house. The jounin drew him a readable - if not simple - map to his humble abode. He was wondering how a lethal assassin could have doodles a faceless man as his signature when a painful cry was heard.

Snapping out of his train of thought, he looked to the direction of the cry and saw something that shocked him.

Hidden in the alley were three gangly-looking guys surrounding a small child on the ground. The boy was small and was curled into a tight ball as the jerks kick and stomp on him, yelling spiteful curses at him.

Iruka's blood boiled at the horrible sight. He gritted his teeth in anger and disgust. As he reached his side for a kunai, he froze when he remembered that all his weapons were taken away.

'Crap!' he cursed in his head when a shrill cry came out of the boy as a large foot connected to his stomach. The Mist ninja dropped the bags to the side and searched for a weapon. His eyes caught hold of a long and sturdy branch. 'Perfect!'

"What's this? Stealing now, aren't you? Damn brat!" one of the thugs stomp his foot on the small back again.

"First you stole our heroes, now our food!! Fuckin' brat!" another spit angrily, kicking the child with the tip of his shoe.

The boy rolled across the ground and crashed to the cement wall, the impact pushed him on his back. A dark shadow loomed over him and the boy suddenly found it hard to breathe as the third man, most likely the leader lowered his foot to his throat. Tiny fingers clawed at the foot but were too weak to do any damage.

"Just die, monster." The gang leader sneered and was about to cut off his air supply completely when…

"Stop it!!"

Halting their actions, the three turned around to see who dared blew the whistle on them. Standing at the end of the alley with the light behind him, Iruka stood in attack stance. Holding the tree branch like a katana, he was poised to attack when called.

"Step away from the boy and you won't get hurt." Iruka warned them, his voice void of emotion but promises the pain. "I won't repeat myself twice."

"Eh? Who does this punk think he is?" the leader snarled, stepping off the coughing child. The boy turned his blue eyes to where the gang was moving to and saw a young man, smaller than the three gangsters.

"Want us to teach this guy a lesson, boss?" one of the goons asked, trying to sound dangerous but failed to initiate fear into Iruka.

The leader shook his head, his eyes never leaving Iruka. He squinted and examined the young teenager up and down. Iruka had to force down the bile in his throat when he realized the man was checking him out.

The boss smirked, still leering. "I think he looks cute."

Both the thugs stared confused at their blushing boss while Iruka narrowed his eyes in disgust. They turned to look over Iruka too, slowly seeing the attraction.

"Yeah, boss. He looks kinda like a girl."

A vein twitched just above Iruka's eyes as his tolerance reached its limit. He could stand them trying to be intimidating, even yelling trash at him. But claiming him to be their "bitch" was the _last_ straw.

"Okay, cutie, why don't you put down that stick and come to us quietly." The man urged, holding out a hand as though Iruka was a child, which irritated the chuunin further. "I'll treat you good."

"Oh no, allow _me_!" Iruka snarled sarcastically and moved forward.

With skills of a ninja, he zipped through them in a flash, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Iruka didn't even bother to look back as he heard the faint sound of fabric ripping apart, grunts and finally three loud thuds.

Satisfied, Iruka sheathed his branch and quickly went to where the boy lay. "Are you all right?" he asked softly to the child.

Close up, Iruka could clearly see the boy. He was young, about four or five years old. His golden blond hair was matted with dirt and dust, his tan shin bruised beneath the tattered clothes and Iruka could make out the shoe print on his thin neck.

'This poor child.' Iruka thought as he felt his heart cry for the boy. It was then did he realized that the boy was staring widely at him with innocent blue eyes. "What's the matter?"

The boy looked at him in awe. His mouth handing a little, his eyes shined with amazement. Iruka's eyes trailed down to the small arm across his stomach and he suddenly remembered the wound.

"Oh my god! You're hurt!" Iruka reached to lift the shirt up so he could examine the injury. "Let me see."

Snapping out of his shock, the amazement is replaced by fear in the boy's eyes and he quickly reeled back. He crawled till his back hit the wall, trying to put distance between them. Iruka was surprised.

"W-wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" he moved closer to the shaking boy. "I just want to help."

"Lair!" the boy hissed out, his voice raspy from being choked. The hate and hostility in his voice made Iruka froze.

'Has he been mistreated so much that he lost all trust in others?' Iruka wondered, staring at the boy with sad eyes. Narrowed blue eyes watch as the older teen tossed aside the branch and held out his hands, palm open. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. Please."

The boy opened his mouth to curse back at him but caught the look of honesty and silent beg on his face. No one had ever looked at him without hatred in their eyes before; with just a small sign of warmth instead of coldness.

He stopped shaking.

Iruka slowly moved closer to him and reached out to touch the boy's face. His fingers brushed against the scarred, whisker-like cheek. The boy flinched at contact but soon leaned into the warmth.

* * *

"I have to clean the wound." Iruka told the boy.

The child had led him to a nearby watering hole where the chuunin made the boy sit on the bench as he washed off the dirt.

"Ow!" he cried in pain, pulling his arm back but Iruka firmly held it in place.

"I'm sorry it hurts but I have to clean the cut before it gets infected." Iruka explained with a frown, concentrating fully on the wound. "Why were they hurting you?"

The boy forgot about his stinging arm and his expression turned cold and hateful that a child so young should never possessed. "They were _punishing _me for stealing bread."

"What?" Iruka looked at him in surprise. "Beating a child is abuse! And stealing isn't good either."

"But I _didn't_ stole it!" the small boy erupted with anger. "They lied and made it look like I did but I didn't do anything!"

Iruka was speechless at the boy's outburst and couldn't help but believe in his honest words. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

He didn't reply immediately. He turned his head away from Iruka and hid his sad eyes. He said softly, "Because no one believes me. They just see me…as a…_**monster**_."

His heart ached. Anger burned in his stomach at the thought of how this poor boy - this small defenseless boy – had to suffer through all this…_HELL_! How could they do that?!

At that moment, Iruka couldn't help but felt hatred towards this village. It had also given him a new motivation to see them as the enemy and reminded him of his mission.

**Grooooowll**

"Huh?" Iruka blinked comically when he suddenly heard a monstrous growl. His first instinct was to find the location of the sound. And surprisingly, his brown eyes landed on the fair-haired boy. "Um, are you…hungry?"

The child kept his head down with his hangs covering his eyes but Iruka could still see the glow of the blush on his face. He nodded stiffly, afraid to voice out his true desire. Iruka smiled softly and cupped his hand over the small boy's head until the pair of cerulean blue eyes looked up.

"What do you say we get some lunch?" he asked with a grin. "My treat."

Shock and surprise washed over the boy's face for a full minute before a smile finally bloomed. He glowed like the sun and for the first time since Iruka had met him, there was genuine happiness.

"So what do you say?" Iruka asked again.

As if he's been holding in his voice for years, the boy let out a loud cheer, "YEAH!!"

The brunette laughed. "Okay. Let's see…" Iruka scanned around the area and his eyes caught one particular stall that instantly made him brightened up like a kid. "Oh! Let's go there!" He got up and held out his hand. "C'mon!"

Bright blue eyes stared at the hand for a second before he took it and the two walked together into the tiny outside restaurant. They took their seats. Iruka had to help the boy up on the stool.

"Excuse me?" Iruka lightly knocked on the counter. A middle-aged man dressed in a white apron appeared through the back door. When he saw that he had costumers, the old man smiled welcomingly.

"Welcome." He greeted. "What can I get for you?"

While Iruka skimmed over the short menu, the boy was taking everything in. It was his first time being inside a restaurant and he's not going to miss a thing. He was so absorbed with the scenery that he missed what Iruka was saying.

When he felt someone tapping his head, he looked up to see Iruka's laughing face.

"Hello, there." He said jokingly. "Enjoying the sites?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. You ever had ramen?" Iruka asked.

The child tilted his head to the side with a blank face. "Ra…men?"

"Heh. Guess not. Two miso ramen please." Iruka ordered and turned to child. "You're going to love this."

"Coming right up." A few minutes later, two large steaming bowls of delicious ramen were placed in front of them. "Enjoy!"

Iruka breathed in the rich aroma of the food and was near drooling. Looking to his side, he grinned when he saw he wasn't the only one. The chuunin nudged the boy on the side and gestured him to follow his lead.

"The first thing you do is to taste the soup." He explained to the boy and scooped the broth. The boy followed in suit. "As much as the toppings are tempting to try, the soup will tell you if it's good or not."'

Together, they scooped up a spoonful of soup, looked at each other and then took their first sip. Once the salty liquid touched their tongues, explosions of flavors blew into their minds and sent delicious shivers down their entire body.

"_MMM_!! Yummy!" they both complimented with flushed faces. They quickly snatched their chopsticks and clapped their hands. "Itadakimasu!"

They started to eat, savoring every little bite of the ramen and its wholesome goodness. Iruka glanced back at the boy once in a while. From his point of view, it is as if Iruka had given him his first scrap of food in years.

As he watched the small child shovel noodles in his mouth but slowed down on chewing it, the Mist ninja couldn't help but feel good for making the boy happy. It also made him remembered something very important.

"Oh! Sorry for asking you this so late but," he waited until he caught the boy's attention again. "What's your name?"

Slowly chewing, the boy swallowed the noodles in his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiled. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. I'm Iruka." He introduced.

They smiled at each other and continue eating. Both enjoying each other's company.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Hey, Iruka-nii, are you a ninja?" Naruto asked after he finished his third bowl of ramen.

"Hm?" Iruka looked up with a piece of noodle hanging from his lips. He slurped up the edible string and chew thoughtfully. "Actually I am. A chuunin."

"Chuunin? What's that?"

"It's like a second level to being a ninja." He explained. From that point on, he went through the history and definition on being a ninja.

Naruto savored the salty taste of his first ramen while listening intensively to everything Iruka says. His bright eyes shined more and more as he absorbed all the information of being a ninja.

They chat and ate; a warm atmosphere above them and a bond was created.

Even after finishing their bowls, they still stayed there and enjoyed one another's company.

"Wow, Iruka-nii, you sure know a lot." Naruto said in awe.

Iruka chuckled; a light blush tinted his cheeks as he sheepishly scratched his scar over his nose. It has been a while since he's been praised after his parents died a few years ago. It's nice. "Not really. Just the basic knowledge."

"Ne, Iruka-nii?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think," Naruto hesitated, his eyes not meeting the brunette and nervously fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "Can you…can you teach me how to…be a ninja?"

Surprised by the request, Iruka was speechless for a few seconds. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, trying to make out the words "I can't". But seeing those big blue eyes filled with hope just stole his heart.

He couldn't refuse. Giving him a weak smile, he shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Really?!" his eyes widen as if he hadn't expected him to agree. Suddenly a bright smile bloomed over his face and he tackled the older teen into a tight hug, knocking both of them off their stools and onto the ground. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa-oof!" Iruka cried as they both hit the ground. Wincing a little, he glanced at the boy attached to his mid-section, still chanting his thanks and smiled. He patted the blond mass and lifted his chin so he was facing him. He grinned widely. "Let's start your training tomorrow."

Naruto nodded.

"How about we meet up here again, same time?"

"Yeah!"

"Two O' clock."

"Two O' clock." The boy repeated, holding out his pinky. "Promise?"

Iruka stared at the wiggling finger for a second before curling his own around it and grinned. "Promise."

* * *

It was near six in the evening when they arrived home. After his promise with Naruto, Iruka went back to where Kakashi left him and found the young Anbu, still dressed in his ninja gear covered with mud and dirt waiting patiently for him.

From afar, Iruka caught his breath at the sight of him. For a second, the brunette just stared at him.

'He looks so…_cool_. And dangerous.' Iruka gulped subconsciously. 'Is that really the same idiotic ninja who captured me?' he wondered.

Picking up the familiar chakra signature, Kakashi quickly snapped his head towards Iruka, his silvery blue eye pierced through the younger man with the same intensity of a katana. A sliver of fear slid down the chuunin's spine, his senses warned him of danger.

When Kakashi caught sight of his object of attention, his gaze instantly softens and he curled his exposed eye into a cheerful expression. He made his way towards the brunette.

"Iruka-kun!" he yelled cheerfully when he stopped in front of him. He noticed the petrified look on the younger teen's face and became concern. "What's wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Iruka shook his head and look away. "N-no. N-nothing." He mumbled.

Kakashi wasn't convinced but accepted it. "All right."

He took Iruka's hand into his. "Ready to go?"

Iruka could feel the chakra chain locking around his wrist and the weight of his limitation. Mutely he nodded and allowed Kakashi to tow him down the street. He pointedly ignored the fact that spectators around them were watching them and whispering.

It's not every day you see an Anbu, much less the famous Copy Nin walking down the streets. And in uniform too.

Becoming more than a little annoyed by the other's lack of decency, he stole a look at the pale-haired teen. He didn't seem to be affected by the building gossip of his presence. In fact, he looked strangely cheerful walking down the street, holding hands with a complete stranger.

'Are most ninjas in Konoha crazy or just insane?' Iruka wondered again with a pout. 'Still,' his eyes softened as he stared at the bloodstains still fresh on the other's armor. 'He must've been trying hard to finish the mission.' His clothes were caked with blood and dirt. Not only could he see it, the smell confirmed that substance. 'He is a strong ninja.'

Feeling eyes on him, Kakashi turned to look back at Iruka, who's watching him with calculating yet admiring eyes. He tilted his head to the side and asked "what?" But Iruka shook his head and mumbled "nothing".

When they reached the tiny apartment, Kakashi made sure his guest went in first before sealing the door with the jutsu. He looked back to see the chuunin taking the bags to the kitchen. The Copy Nin opened his mouth to offer his help but a tan hand stopped him.

"You're dirty. Go take a bath." Iruka ordered him softly, not meeting his eyes. "I'll be finished with dinner by the time you're done."

The older teen blinked, surprised by the unexpected command. He was about to protest but caught his breath when Iruka found his apron and put it on. The picture he made: in the kitchen, dressed in an apron with a concentrated look on his face as if wondering what to cook was…endearing.

Kakashi felt a warm feeling in his chest and if his mask wasn't on, Iruka would've seen his tiny smile.

Iruka was busy familiarizing himself with the kitchen. He was pleased when he found a pan but then noticed the older teen still standing at the doorway. He frowned, approached the ninja, firmly turned him around and gave him a light push to the direction of the bathroom.

"What are you standing around for? Go shower now!"

Kakashi was pushed out of his thoughts and reluctantly let himself be maneuvered to the bathroom like a lost child. "Mah. Mah. I can take over from here."

Iruka stopped pushing and took a step back. He didn't look convinced, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh really?" he sound skeptical.

The older teen gave him his crescent-eye smile and lazily waves his hand in a shooing manner. "Yes, yes. I am a big boy now, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Iurka said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah. Don't drown yourself. I don't want to go in there to find you dead and dinner cold."

Kakashi just laughed and closed the door. But before he closed it fully, he added playfully, "And don't you try to sneak a peek at me3!"

Iruka's tan face instantly heated up to a dark blush and he stuttered a "Who would want to!" before stomping to the kitchen, muttering about idiots in Konoha. From the bathroom, Kakashi giggled softly. A content smile on his face.

Just as Iruka promised, he had dinner ready by the time Kakashi finished his shower. He entered the kitchen to see the small plain table decorated with dishes, entrees and a single sunflower centerpiece. Looking around, the older teen secretly noticed how the small area looked so colorful and alive in his lifeless, cold kitchen.

His eye trailed to the person who's facing his stove. 'And it took this one person to bring back the life in my home.'

Oblivious of the other's presence, Iruka jumped when he felt a heavy body leaning against his back. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist before he could turn around and a chin lay on his left shoulder.

"Whatcha making?" Kskashi asked in a curious voice.

Beating down the blush, Iruka resume from stirring the pot while ignoring the nervousness from his closeness.

"It's Beef stew."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It's not really great, so don't complain."

"Hm." Kakashi covered his hand over the stirring hand. He felt Iruka tense but allowed the Anbu to lift his hand holding the wooden spoon to his mouth. After blowing it, Kakashi sniffed it. The aroma of spices and beef filled his nostrils and traveled down to his empty stomach. 'No poison.'

He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

Iruka stood still as he strained to hear Kakashi's response. He had a strange urge to please the older teen with his cooking. The blush returned to his cheeks when he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his throat. It smirked.

'Hes not wearing his mask!' he mentally screamed.

"Tasty." Kakashi whispered softly, his breath touching the blushing ear. A shiver when through him and to Iruka's embarrassment, Kakashi could feel it. "Let's eat."

After dinner, it was Kakashi's turn to push Iruka into the shower and offered to wash the dishes.

"I don't want no back sass from you, darling." Kakashi tried to sound firm but the smirk in his voice gave it away. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears now."

"I know how to clean myself, you know." Iruka grumbled but not too loudly.

"Oh! And if you need someone to wash your back, I'll be more than happy to assist." he added with a leer.

"No. Thanks!" Iruka grounded out, slamming the bathroom door, "Pervert."

On the opposite side of the door, Kakashi pouted in disappointment. "Stingy."

Standing under the sprays of hot water, Iruka forced himself to think.

'I need to escape.' He thought with panic. His conscience is straining between his duties towards his village and his own childish, selfish need for companionship.

Stepping out of the shower, he stared at the sad eyes of his reflection in the mirror. With a heavy heart, he finally made his decision.

'I'll leave tomorrow.'

* * *

Iruka yelped in surprise as he was tossed indiscreetly on the bed. Scrambling to sit up, he found himself pinned bodily against the mattress with a nuzzling idiot on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the young chuunin demanded.

Kakashi stopped his nuzzling for a moment to look innocently at him. "Kissing…?"

Iruka sputtered at the blunt answer and blushed. "Why?!"

"Cuase, we rushed it last time and you got hurt." Mismatched color eyes gaze at him with concern. "I want to do it right and make you feel good."

Speechless, the Mist ninja stared at him and felt his heart fluttered by the sweetness of the other. It was almost romantic.

"And I'm suppose to do a lot more to make you scream my name. Just like the book says!" he pulled out an orange book with a red circle, titled "Icha-Icha Paradise". Iruka's jaw dropped and he could've sworn that waves of _wrongness _coming off from the written material.

'So much for being romantic!' the younger man thought with disgust.

Kakashi skimmed over a few pages. "Let's try this one!" he pointed to the page, showing it to the tan teen.

Iruka looked over the page and felt his head explode from reading less than a paragraph of the vulgar book. He slapped the book away, covering his eyes in shame.

"Ew! Never!" he screamed.

The other looked put off but that didn't stop his advances. "B-But, I studied _really_ hard on it. And you know what they say: practice makes perfect." He grinned brightly like a child.

Iruka just stared at him dumfounded before yelling "Pervert!" and tried to escape but Kakashi caught hold on his arm before he could step off the bed. The Mist ninja gasped and looked back at the grinning scarecrow.

"Time for practice, _'darling'_." He recited the endearment from the book with a husky voice.

Iruka paled.

* * *

"_Mm_…_Mmh_…_ah!_" Iruka moaned and writhed under Kakashi's skilled tongue. "S-Stop. Oh-! N-No more…_please_!"

But Kakashi ignored his wanton pleas, swirling his tongue around the head of Iruka's erect cock while teasing his fingers inside his hole. He spent most of his mission reading everything there was to know of the human body and found his answer when he came across a row of orange bibles.

He wasn't sure of himself until he memorized every single word in the book before he could use his new found knowledge ton his lovely 'fiancée'. And as he continued to suck on the flesh, he inwardly wonders if he's doing it right.

"Oh god! Yes!"

Yeah, he was good. Kakashi mentally smirk and looked up at the flushed teen, his licking his lips. "Feel good?"

Tears and sweat damped his face. His tan skin was so red that Iruka thought he will really die from embarrassment. But while he wanted to deny the pleasure, his lust-filled eyes betrayed him.

"…yes." He moaned softly, his chest heaving for breath. "Feels…good."

Kakashi had expected him to play hard-to-get but to her the other admitting it with such a cute and honest face, his self control slipped. Pulling out his fingers, he grabbed Iruka's hips, flipped him the surprised teen to his knees and lifted his bum in the air.

"W-Wait! What are you- _AHH_!" Iruka cried out when he felt something wet pushing into him. He pushed his face to the bed. "No tongue! No tongue!"

Kakashi pause his ministration to look at the other in confusion. "Do you want my fingers then?"

"No." he shook his head, still catching his breath. Then shyly, he peeked over his shoulders to the jounin. "I want…you."

"EH?!"

Iruka advert his eyes away in embarrassment. "I…want you…_inside_…me." He repeated.

Kakashi halted all his actions to stare at him awestruck by his words. When nothing happened, Iruka became worried.

"Kakashi?" he called out softly, looking over his shoulder but was pushed roughly back down to the bed. "W-Wait! Kaka- _AHH_!"

"Damn." Kakashi hissed out at the extreme tightness around him. He just suddenly lost control for a second and instinctively entered Iruka with no warning. He forced himself to stay still and allow Iruka to adjust. He can't just pound his ass away.

It would not make a good impression to the person you are attracted to. Nor is it healthy. I mean, this _is_ their second time and Iruka is almost still a virgin too.

Iruka gasped at the sudden invasion. At first he had expected the same sheer pain like before but didn't find that now. Yes, he felt full and strange, but not in a bad sort of way. Just a little out of place. Feeling himself starting to become accustomed to the position, Iruka took deep breaths.

He heard a strangled gasped from behind. The chuunin was fascinated by the sound and then found himself curious by it. Experimentally, he wiggled his hips around to see what kind of reaction he would draw out from the Copy Nin.

Kakashi was internally debating between whether or not to pound into the ass presented to him. On the one hand, he didn't want to cripple his lover just for his own needs but the innocent teasing was really pushing him to his limits. "Oh god."

On the other end, Iruka was slowly adjusting to the tight feeling and figured out some advantages to this situation. While he was testing the waters, he learned that if he swayed his hips a little to the side, a nice tingling feeling spread through his body.

He liked it, enjoyed the small feelings and suddenly wanted more.

As he moved his hips again, a shiver went through him when he brushed light against his prostate gland. Experiencing even just a hint of pleasure was enough to get Iruka whimpering and moaning softly.

'Oh, damn! He's moaning!' Kakashi cursed inwardly as his keen ears picked up the cute sounds that turn him on even more. "I-Iruka."

"Kakashi." Iruka's breathless voice grabbed his attention. The chuunin, his face flushed and dazed, looked over his shoulder slightly until his desired-filled eyes met Kakashi's mismatched eyes. "Please…I'm at…my limits."

Like a switch, Kakashi's self-control instantly snapped and he pulled Iruka up on his hands and knees. With vigorous thrusts, he pounded into Iruka, aiming hard at his prostate. And Iruka just wantonly accepted the other, thoroughly enjoying the burst of pleasure flowing through his entire body.

Kakashi grab hold of the head post while gripping the tan hip so hard his nails were biting into the skin. He strokes into the tight hole; pulling almost out and pushing back into the hilt.

"Ah! Kakashi!" Iruka moaned out, biting his lips. Tears of frustration leaked out of his eyes as he tries to clumsily meet Kakashi's thrust. "Oh! P-Please-! _Uh…_M-more!!"

"You want more?" Kakashi whispered against Iruka's ear, nipping the sensitive muscle. "Is that what you _really_ want, _I-ru-ka_?"

"…yes." The younger man whimpered.

"I can't hear you." Kakashi removed his hand from the bed post to trail down Iruka's stomach and found his hard arousal. Taking it in his hand, he teased the head and slit with his thumb. "Speak louder."

Iruka gasped aloud in surprise and cried in pleasure at the other's touch. "Yes! _Yes!!_"

They lost their sense of reality. Only focusing on each other. And just like that, they reached their limits and climaxed together in a hot, white blindness.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up feeling at the top of his game. For the first time in a long while, he smiled at the thought of the day.

Turning his head to the side, his smile widen at the sight of his fiancée/prisoner snuggled against him. The boy really is beautiful, sleeping peacefully with his hair down.

'He really does look like a girl.' Kakashi thought, grinning, though he wouldn't say it out loud. The other wouldn't appreciate being teased by his masculinity.

Kakashi lingered in bed a while longer before getting up. He did felt a little better when he saw how Iruka stirred to find where his warmth was. The silver-haired jounin pulled the cover over his lover and gave him a light peck on the cheek before entering the bathroom.

When he's finished fully dressed, he prepared breakfast for Iruka and left a note on the table before leaving. A few minutes after he closed the door, Iruka opened his eyes.

Slowly sitting up on the bed, he gazed down at the soiled bed. He lightly touched the red stain that was spilled during their lovemaking. Examining the spot, Iruka whispered softly to himself.

"This will be enough to escape."

Even though his voice sound relieved and determined, his expression was sad. Almost regretful.

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi bounced happily back into his tiny apartment with a bag of sweets he picked up on the way home. He was giddy all day thinking about sharing it with his lovely 'fiancée'.

"I-ruu-kaaa!" he sang cheerfully, skipping to the kitchen. He held back a giggle as he hid the bag behind his back. "Guess what I have."

When he found the kitchen empty, he moved to the living room. Finding it also empty, he called out his lover's name as he went down to check the bathroom.

"Iruka?" he wasn't there. Suddenly a cold chill reached his brain as realization hit him. He dropped the bag and ran to the bedroom. "IRUKA!"

A gasp caught his throat at the sight in front of him. The window is wide open. But how?!

His eye caught hold of something fluttering outside the window and went towards it. Leaning out the window, he grabbed the object and pulled it inside. It was his bed sheet

The very same white sheet they used last night. Pulling up his forehead protector, he examined the sheet with his Sharingan. He didn't see anything at first but then saw a small patch of blood.

Some chakra was still lingering on the stain. It wasn't a lot but enough to deactivate a lock.

His hand tightened around the sheet, cutting deep into his palm that it broke through his skin. Dropping the soiled material, he made some quick seals and pressed his hand on the floor.

A puff of smoke appeared, along with a heard of dogs.

"Pakkun." Kakashi ordered his smallest nin-pup. "Go inform the Hokage that the prisoner has escaped and I am on pursuit."

The brown and white pug opened his mouth to say his usual complaints, but saw the serious look on his master's face. He clenched his mouth shut and nodded.

"Right." He said before leaping out the window with quick speed.

When he's gone, Kakashi turns towards his other hounds. "The rest of you smell that and track the scent. Now!"

They flinched slightly at his harsh tone but did as they were told. In less than a minute, they all zoomed out the window too.

Kakashi looked back at the bed sheet on the floor with hurt-filled eyes.

"Why, Iruka?"

Closing his eyes, he followed his dogs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: END**

Iruka was more than a mile away from the village. It wasn't easy to escape through the gates undetected and without weapons but somehow Iruka did it. He had to run on foot all the way out before reaching out the gates. He couldn't risk using any of his chakra until he was outside the village.

Now, he slumped down on a tree and looked back. No Konoha ninjas or Anbus behind him yet. He could take a few minutes to rest before going nonstop back to his village.

Panting heavily, he leaned against the tree as tried to catch his breath. Opening his eyes, Iruka stared at the clear blue sky. For some odd reason, he felt as if he had forgotten something. Something important that he was supposes to do.

Blue.

Sky blue.

Sky blue eyes.

"NARUTO!" Iruka jolted forward as his words echoed around him.

"_**How about we meet up here again, same time?"**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"_**Two O' clock."**_

"_**Two O' clock." The boy repeated, holding out his pinky. "Promise?"**_

_**Iruka stared at the wiggling finger for a second before curling his own around it and grinned. "Promise."**_

He had worked so hard and was able to escape.

'_But he promised the boy.'_

But he won't get another opportunity like this again.

'_Still, he promised.'_

He vowed to put his village first.

'_Umino Iruka never takes back his words.'_

"What am I suppose to do?"

* * *

Kakashi trailed behind his dogs as they passed the Main Gates and charged through the forest. They jumped up the trees and leaped from branch to branch. It was obvious where the direction they were heading.

The Hidden Mist Village.

Kakashi has his hand closed to his weapon and was prepared to strike right when they come in sight of the enemy. He was mentally prepared to attack without hesitation when his dogs came to a halt.

Looking up, he stopped on top of a branch as he watched his pack circled around, sniffing the ground and air.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

The closet dog turned to answer, his expression held bewilderment. "The trail stopped and changed."

"Changed?"

He nodded. "But it's weird."

"What? Did he take a longer route?"

The dogs hesitated. They glanced at each other for a moment, carefully picking out their words before replying.

"It's actually heading…um…" the dog dragged a little. When he starts to mumble, Kakashi was close to losing his temper but another dog blurted out, "He's gone back to the village!"

"What?!"

The one who yelled sighed and repeated again, but clearer. "His trail shifted and he is now headed to the direction of our village."

Kakashi was confused. Heck, they were all dumbfounded. "Are you sure? _Absolutely_ sure? He didn't plant any decoys or his scent, did he?"

They shook their heads.

"No. If he did changed his scent, he would've done so a long time ago." They explained. "And from the smell of his trail, he was here resting about half an hour ago."

Kakashi stood silent for a moment as he tried to think. Nothing was making sense. Iruka ran away, escaped the village and then went _back_? That doesn't make any sense!

"You two," he pointed to two dogs. "Go look for Pakkun. Explained the details to him and informed the Hokage of the change of plan. The rest of you, lead me to where he is."

* * *

Half an hour later, they reached the village again. From there, the others split up to secure around in case Iruka decided to leave again. Kakashi choose Pakkun when he returned to come with his to find Iruka.

"How far is he?" Kakashi asked as they jumped over the roofs.

"He's near." The pug sniffed the air again. "It's still fresh."

"Good."

They stopped in the middle of the streets. In front of him was a ramen stand. Under the flaps, Kakashi could see two people inside. One of them Kakashi knew very well.

As he approached the open restaurant, the space around him seemed to crumble, leaving only him and the stand. Time slowed down, Kakashi could barely breath and his ears were ringing. He tightened his hand around the handle of the kunai in his pocket.

Suddenly, warm laughter erupted from the small ramen stand and broke Kakashi out of his trance.

"And then he threw the kunai into the bushes and nearly hit a poor rabbit. He scared the poor thing to unconsciousness!" he heard Iruka laughed. "And his target was the opposite side too!"

"It's not my fault it went backward!" a young, high-pitched voice yelled back defensively.

Kakashi could now see the old man, who he believed to be the owner of the establishment. The old man saw Kakashi and greeted him with a welcoming smile. "Ah, welcome! Come in and take a seat."

Hearing that, Iruka and Naruto turned their attentions to the newcomer. Both have chopsticks full of noodle shoved in their mouths. Kakashi stared at Iruka's face. His eyes were wide when he saw him but there was no surprise or shook. It was as if he was expecting him.

He then turned his eye to the person sitting next to him. It was a small boy. Noticing the bright blond hair and shocking blue eyes, Kakashi hid his surprise as he quickly recognized who the kid was.

'It's the boy who vessels the Kyuubi.' His mind puzzled by the unexpected guest.

"Oh, hello, Kakashi-san." Iruka greeted casually, slurping up his noodles. He turned to the boy. "Naruto-kun, this is Kakashi-san. He's a ninja too."

"Really? Are you strong, Kakashi-san?" the boy asked him, very excited. It was then did the Anbu notice the wide, admiration shinning in his eyes and they were aimed full blasted at him.

"Yes, he is. Very strong." Iruka answered, giving the jounin a side-glance. "In fact, he's one of the best in the village."

"Really?!" Stars were coming out of the boy's blue eyes as he stared in awe at Kakashi. "So cool!!

Unused to the upfront compliment, Kakashi actually felt a blush rising as he slouched back, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Mah. It's not that big of a deal."

"Nee, nee! Kakashi-san, can you teach me how to be a strong ninja too?" the boy asked eagerly, tugging at the hem of his vest.

"Huh?" his mind went blank. Unsure of how to answer these lightning-fast questions.

It was Iruka again to save him.

"Not until you get the basics down first, Naruto-kun." The brunette reminded the boy who whined in disappointment. Iruka laughed at his pouting face and pulled the boy to a hug. He smiled proudly to Kakashi. "But really, I believe Naruto-kun will be a great ninja. He's a born natural."

The blond boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I'm a fast learner."

"And a fast eater." Iruka nodded to the stacks of empty bowls on the counter. "I swear I'll be broke by the end of the week just by feeding you."

"Not my fault ramen is the most delicious food in the world."

"Point taken."

They laughed together, their close-bond friendship glowing off their bright grins. Kakashi felt envious yet touched by the sight.

Iruka pulled away from the boy when the old man called him and presented a takeout box to him.

"Oh! Thank you, sir." Iruka thanked him, giving him his check as he took the box. He looked at Naruto again and patten his head. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yesh!" the boy cheered and ran off to his home. He paused to yell back. "And don't be late this time!"

"I won't!" Iruka shouted in return, chuckling to himself. When Naruto was out of sight, he turned to face Kakashi. "Okay, I'm ready."

The other just nodded mutely and starts walking. Iruka didn't protest when he slipped his hand over his. Instead, the tan hand tightened his hand, linking their fingers. They walked back, both quiet but their hand warm.

* * *

When they arrived home, Iruka quickly took the food to the kitchen, setting the box on the table and peeked inside.

"It's late and I could tell you haven't eaten lunch yet," Iruka said as he opened the box and carefully took out the still warm bowl of ramen. "So you better eat. You should eat it now or else the noodles will go-!"

He gasped as Kakashi closed in on him, forcing him to the kitchen wall and trapped him in between his arms with only the bowl separating them.

"…bad." Iruka finished, staring at the older teen, bemused.

Kakashi didn't hear him, his mind was confused and his chest was hurting from feeling so much emotions all at once. He wants answers and he wanted them now!

"_Why_?" he demanded in a deadly quiet voice. "You had a perfect chance. _Why didn't you ESCAPE?!_"

Iruka let out an exasperated sigh and said calmly, "Will you _please_ eat if I answer your question? The ramen will be ruined if we wait any longer."

Kakashi didn't reply immediately. Though the other sounded calm, he could see his hands shaking on the bowl and the slight plea in his brown eyes. His brain told him it wasn't a smart idea but a low grumble from his stomach won him over.

"Fine." He mumbled, backing off of him.

Relifef showed through his face and Iruka gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kakashi."

The other didn't respond, just took out a pair of chopsticks and sat down. The brunette grinned and placed the bowl in front of him. "You have _got_ to try this."

* * *

"Originally, I had planned to escape and run straight back to village ASAP," Iruka admitted, his eyes down. He couldn't meet the other's eyes yet. "But I remembered a promise I made."

"A promise?"

He nodded, a small smile grace his lips as he gaze at his scarred hands. "Yes. When I was out shopping yesterday, I ran into Naruto, the boy you saw. He was being bullied so I came to help him. After that, I made a promise to him."

Kakashi finished the last strand of noodles and pushed the bowl away. Folding his arms on the table, he leaned in to listen. "What was the promise?"

"I promised to train him to be a ninja." Iruka told him, chuckling a little. "Strange, huh?"

He didn't respond, just stare at the younger man with a soft and understanding eye.

"I bet you're wondering why I did it. Or why would I actually keep such a promise. Especially to someone from an enemy village." It came out as a statement instead of a question. He took a deep breath before answering. "I couldn't help myself. Honestly, It would be smarter if I had ran away but…to see the hurt look on that boy's face is just too painful.

"In the end, I couldn't leave. I can't leave. Like I said, it's too late now. I have too much in Konoha to let them go now." He grinned at the silver-haired teen. "And really, Naruto is a good boy. He _will_ be a great ninja. He just needs someone to catch him whenever he falls."

Kakashi thought really hard about what he said. Looking down at the surface of the table, he said in a low tone, "And you think…_you're_ the one to catch him?"

Iruka let out a sheepish laugh. "No, but I hope- no, I _want_ to be."

"Oh," the jounin looked away, his voice became indifferent. "So…you're staying for _him_."

Confused, Iruka blinked at him, staring at Kakashi's pouting face and absently noticed how childish it was. He couldn't help but smile the face. 'How cute.'

Quietly, he got up and walked to him. Wrapping his arms around the other's shoulder, he embraced him gently. "He's not the only reason, you know."

"R-Really?" Kakashi looked up hopefully. "What's the other reason?"

"It's not that big of a deal." He said casually, shrugging his shoulder. "I've just fallen in love with a certain Konoha ninja."

"…Oh." Kakashi sounded deflated, turning his head away again. "So, who is…he?"

Iruka burst out in laughter, surprising and confusing Kakshi at the same time. He felt hands cupping his cheeks and was forced to stare into a pair of loving brown eyes and a laughing smile.

"You stupid idiot," Iruka said happily to him, giving his a sweet peck on the lips. "_You're_ the ninja I'm talking about. From the short time I've been kept here, who else could it be?"

Kakashi gave a weak shrug, still pouting. "I dunno. Ibiki, maybe?"

"Ibiki?" He heard that name before. A scary, scarred face appeared in his mind and he shuddered, smacking Kakashi in the back of the head. "Are you blind?! What makes you think I like _him_?"

The silver-haired teen winced as he rubbed his bruised head. "How should I know? You guys spent two whole hours together alone in an isolated room! Who knows what kind of things you guys could've done?"

Iruka smacked him twice for good measure. "You're such a pervert!!" he yelled, turning away and puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

An awkward silence fell. Neither two knew what else to say to the other. The brunette sat quietly, his eyes drifted down to his lap. This wasn't how he'd plan to confess and he couldn't think of what to say to fix this.

What could he do to assure Kakashi he doesn't see him as an enemy but as a future? Who was he kidding? They're both rivals of the opposite village. There's too much doubt in between them to form a relationship. Much less a romantic relationship.

'What possessed me to believe we could have a chance in peace?' Iruka scolded himself, forcing himself to blink back the tears. Iruka gasped when warm arms fold around him.

"Are you certain," Kakashi started to say, his breath touching his ear. "You want to stay with me? To always be by my side?"

"Well, I did just announce my affections to you, despite our positions." He answered haughtily.

"Even though I could die at any time?"

"Kakashi! I'm _also_ a ninja so that counts to me too!" Iruka snapped peevishly.

The other ignored that and continued. "You'd be betraying your village."

Iruka sighed in exasperation and sagged against the other's chest. "I figured as mach but I'll have to tell them I couldn't help it. I was tempted by an attracted Anbu and an adorable kid. Besides, I made a promise so I can't back down on that."

Kakashi smiled. His smile grew to a grin. Soon his grin widened and he couldn't hold back his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold on to Iruka, who was waiting patiently for him to finish with a smile of his own.

When Kakashi finally calmed down, he lifted his head to stare at the love of his life. "Let's talk to the Hokage."

"Okay, but not now. It's late and I'm tired from training Naruto." Iruka moaned, rolling his shoulders. "That is one hyper kid. Wonder where he got all that energy."

"Want me to give you a massage?" Kakashi offered slyly.

Iruka looked thoughtful as he walked towards the bathroom, swaying his hips ever so slightly. He gave Kakashi a seductive smile over his shoulder and winked. "Sounds nice. How bout we take a shower first?"

"You offering?"

"You interested?"

Kakashi quickly jumps off his seat and dashed towards the laughing brunette. The bathroom door closed behind them just as they kissed.

* * *

The next day, both lovers stood in front of the Hokage with shocked expression.

"What?" both said at the same time, their jaws dropped and eyes wide as dishes. Though Kakashi still hides with a mask, the shock was visible.

The old man behind the desk raised a brow, highly amused by their reaction. He allowed them a few seconds to recollect their composure before explaining.

"I have made a treaty with the leader of Mist and we agreed to make peace." He told them.

After confessing their love for one another, the pair went to the Hokage's office and loudly announced their undying affection for each other and threatened to run away together if they tried to separate them.

Sad to say, their dramatic display was wasted when the Hokage casually accept it and told them the news.

"We have also decided that since Iruka-kun doesn't want to leave, he'll become a citizen here in Konoha. He'll have to take the chuunin exam again if he still wants to stay a ninja." The Hokage continued, holding up the documents for Iruka to sign.

Shaking his head and pinching himself, Iruka has concluded that he is indeed awake and this is not a dream.

'I can't believe it.' he thought, happiness blooming inside and overwhelming him. 'This is really happening!'

Turning to face Kakashi, both stares at the other for a second before smiling and embraced each other. They held on tightly, afraid that the other might disappear but feeling so happy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Hokage-sama." Iruka smiled at him with tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Seeing the happy couple, Sandime couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of helping his people. And to have a new member joining in his large family.

"Oh!" Iruka remembered something as he pulled back from the embrace. "Hokage-sama, may I ask for a favor?"

"Yes?"

"When I become an academy teacher, I want Uzumaki Naruto to be my student.

The request surprised the old man. He narrows his eyes in suspicion and curiosity. "Uzumaki Naruto? What is your relationship with him?"

Iruka's expression turned serious. "I know he could become a great ninja with guidance but he has no one to help him. He has become someone dear to me. Like a little brother. And I want what's best for him."

"Hmm." His wise eyes met with Kakashi's, who nodded in support before turning back to the serious brunette. They stared at each other for a while, analyzing how honest the other was. He finally makes a decision. "All right. When you pass the chuunin exam, I will arrange everything."

Iruka instantly relaxed, his shoulders slacked and his serious expression dropped to a relieved smile. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Really, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you kids go run along. I have work to do." He shooed them out the door.

Kakashi held out his hand to Iruka. "Ready to go, love?"

"Only for you." He replied, taking the hand as they walked out the building together.

Once outside, the jounin turned to him and said, "I need to go to the mission tower to turn in my report."

Iruka nodded. "Okay, I'll be training Naruto again at the same place."

"Meet you at Ichiraku for dinner?"

"Defiantly."

Carefully pulling down his mask, Kakashi pressed his lips against Iruka's. "Promise?"

The brunette just pecks back at him and grinned. "Promise."

With that said, the two went their separate ways, knowing whole-heartedly that they'll always come back together.

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know that after reading this, most would want another squeal that connects Iruka with Naruto. But I'm really sorry to say this but there won't be.

I'm really sorry but...I'm just too obsessed with KHR right now. grin Got sucked into it too, heh.


End file.
